TRP: Jonn and Roddy (Five Carriage Pileup)
Setting Crow's nest on the Sugar Glider Roddy hears a noise, sounds like someone climbing up the rope. After one last note scrawled in his leather notebook, he sets it aside and peers over the side, scowling fiercely. He's sulking here! Izzy: Jonn's humming to himself as he climbs up the rope, but quietly. Just until he gets up there. Then he can stop acting so fucking grim for it a little while. It's so tedious. He's not sure how the ship hasn't sunk under the weight of all their misery. It's getting really boring to be around. He's so eager to be away from it that he somehow misses the enormous turtle until he's actually even with the crow's nest. He stops abruptly, holding onto the rope, and tries to make his automatic blank expression more glum somehow. "Oh. Hey. Hi. I didn't know someone else was up here." Muse: Oh it's just Jonn. "Oh it's just you. I was writing in my journal." Wait. No no no he did NOT just admit to keeping a journal to Jonn. Quickly he snatched it up, glaring at him. "You can't read it!" he insisted. "It's private." Izzy: Jonn laughs, sharply and briefly, before he can stop himself. Shit. Well. He clears his throat. Roddy's a little strange, a little less boring than some people -- maybe he won't find it weird. "I wasn't gonna try." He hoists himself on up into the nest next to Roddy. "I have a journal. You can't read mine either." They probably write different things. Very different. He doesn't really have any concept of what Roddy would write about -- he just assumes. Muse: Jonn has a journal too? "Oh. That's neat." Now Roddy was curious about what was in Jonn's journal. But reading other people's journals was mean and Roddy wasn't about to do that. "So you don't read mine and I don't read yours. And we're good," Roddy said, nodding. Izzy: "Yes. Deal," he says solemnly, and hates it because he's tired of being solemn, but then amuses himself thinking about deals. He wonders if Roddy'd find it funny. "So how are you ... doing?" he asks, putting out feelers. Muse: Roddy has to think about that. Surely there must be a good way to sum up this- echoing in his chest. The numb sense of defeat that always comes with such a major uprooting in his life. "Bummed." That sums it up well. "I was just getting to get used to the guild. I've made friends with several people. And now that's going away." Sighing, he leaned against the mast. "We told Goro that was a bad deal. But nope, he went ahead and made it anyway. I liked Ripley too." Izzy: Jonn remembers Hansel telling him that Ripley hadn't helped them when Mishka had poisoned him. His mouth twists a little. "That's too bad." He glances over the edge of the crow's nest. "I think most of the guild is here, though, right? You can just go somewhere else and keep doing ..." He waves a hand vaguely. "Graverunner stuff." He has a great idea, and it comes out maybe a little too brightly. "Pops can be your new guild master."(bearbeitet) Muse: Roddy hadn't thought about that! He lit up, grinning. "Hey that's a good idea! You think Hansel'd go for it?" That would be the best outcome! They could just move to another city and pick right back up where they left off. Roddy'd get to keep all the friends he'd made and they'd be safe! Ish. Only usual adventurer levels of danger. Izzy: Jonn really has no idea, but he shrugs and says, "Yeah, probably. Why not? He likes telling people what to do." Don't stab people, Jonn. Don't steal things, Jonn. Don't make deals with creepy black-eyed men, Jonn. He hadn't even had to ask about the last one. He tilts his head, thinking for a second. "Or you could join the thieves' guild with me. You steal stuff. Are you good at it?" Muse: "I'm better at being a distraction while other people steal things," Roddy said. "I, er, don't have that sneaky disposition that most good thieves have," he admitted sheepishly. "But I could always learn a trick or two." Thievery, now that did sound like something more up his alley. But Hansel might be disappointed if Roddy strait up joined a thieves' guild. Then again why should Roddy care? It wasn't like Hansel was responsible for him or anything. "...I think I'd rather try to re-form the guild, leave that for a backup plan," Roddy decided. Izzy: Jonn shrugs again. There are bards in the guild, he thinks, but to be fair, they're not six-foot tortle bards with Roddy's ... disposition. He thinks about offering to teach Roddy a trick or two, but he's not even sure he could. On the other hand, Roddy's more fun than any of the thieves he works with. It won't be as much fun if he's living and working in another city. Plus, Hansel will be there, too. "I guess I could work with the Graverunners, then." The thieves' guild probably won't mind him breaking his contract. "I've never been out of Skyport. Well, except the Sanctuary. It could be fun to go somewhere else." Muse: "That'd be fun!" Roddy was back to being excited. Emotional yo-yo, thy name is Sir Rodger Hammerstein the Third. "What sanctuary? The one we're headed to?" Roddy immediately askes. "Is it fun there? Or boring? Are they gonna be mad at us for following other gods? Can we play pranks without getting kicked out?" Izzy: "Oh my god, it's so boring," Jonn says immediately, relieved that someone gets it. "Definitely no pranks. I grew up there, but they kicked me out a few years ago. I mean for life. And I was just trying to help them -- it wasn't even a prank, they just didn't like it." Then he stops abruptly, his face freezing. "My little sister lives there though." He picks at his nails. "Can you say hi to her for me? I can't -- they don't let me on the grounds and I know she won't come out." Muse: Roddy's stomach was sinking. Uh oh. He was gonna get kicked out too wasn't he? And then he wouldn't be able to be part of the guild and he'd have to be on his own again and- and he was panicking and getting overdramatic. Just- one thing at a time, Rodger Hammerstein. "Uh, sure," Roddy's voice shook a little with his sudden onset of nerves. "What's her name, and what does she look like? Maybe I can try to talk her into coming out to say hi." Izzy: "Uh. Nah." The picking gets worse, but then realizes he's doing it and stops himself, shifting to sit on his hands. "She doesn't wanna see me. Never mind, actually." He makes himself brighten his tone. "I bet you can steal some cool stuff from the clerics, though. Or --" what do bards do "I guess pick up some songs from them? Or ... something?" Muse: "Cleric songs are usually boring. It's all- stiff and formal and bleh." Roddy made a face, sticking his tongue out. "Is there a town nearby? I'll just- behave in the Sanctuary and come visit you there. I'm gonna need to do something fun!" he said brightly, leaning over and nudging Jonn's shoulder. It was too cramped for them both to sit, so Roddy contented himself standing next to Jonn and glancing out over the horizon. He sensed there was- something going on with the sister. But it also seemed like something that was none of his business. Best he kept his nose out of it, then. Izzy: Roddy got it. Clerics -- boring. Moping around the ship or the Sanctuary -- boring. They had to have some fun. "I don't know, actually. They never wanted me to leave the monastery until they never wanted me to come back." He rolled his eyes. "Clerics, right? But I'm sure we can find something to do. I can break in and we can --" maybe that would be too much, but then so were his second and third ideas for fun things they could do. "We can set something on fire." Oh, maybe that was too. Muse: Setting things on fire. Hmm, sounded a bit more dangerous than Roddy liked to go for a prank. "I'd rather avoid doing things to get kicked out," Roddy said crinkling his 'nose'. "I- imagine setting a fire might tip the scales a bit." But on that note, Roddy cocked his head and studied Jonn a moment. "You know, I think you'd get along fantastically with Goro. Maybe too well," Roddy commented. Izzy: Okay, yeah. Setting fires was too much. But it was fun and he was already banned, so he might do it anyway. If Roddy had already been causing trouble they'd probably just blame him. Then he wouldn't have a choice but to hang out with Jonn on the ship. "Which one's Goro?" He glances down at the deck again. Muse: "The cleric," Roddy said, smirking. "Half-elf, dark hair- I can't tell if it's a he or she but I have trouble with those things." Roddy shrugs, unconcerned. "She's been lurking in her room mostly I think. You know, Ripley being his mom and all. Least Amari's still around though." Izzy: "Oh, the one who --" Nope, shouldn't say that. "Uh. Did all that stuff?" He spots Goro down on the top deck. Talking to Hansel, actually. It gives him a vague sick feeling in his stomach, the two of them being together. He'd gotten away with it. Goro didn't know. He couldn't rat him out to his dad. It was fine. "Why would I get along with him?" Muse: "Because you both seem to like doing more dangerous things?" It came out more of a question. Well. "Stuff- oh you mean when he got possessed? Well the deal was only for sixty seconds so we should be in the clear now! It's fine." It was fine, right? Craning his neck, Roddy noticed that Goro was down on the deck- and hey there was Hansel too! Roddy should try to talk to Hansel soon. See if he was up for the 'restart the guild idea'. Izzy: Jonn has no idea what Roddy's talking about. Sixty seconds? He just assumed he was in the clear. That was the fucking deal. His palm itches a little. He tugs Roddy back away from the edge. "Hey, don't eavesdrop." It's what Hansel would say. Plus, he doesn't want his dad or Goro to look up and see them up here. Muse: Roddy had been thinking about waving, saying hi. But apparently Jonn didn't want to do that. "Oh aright," he grumped, crossing his arms. He missed that Jonn didn't know what was up, thinking he'd been in the know. "Hey it's not eavesdropping if we go say hi though, right?" he said, grinning and waggling what would be his eyebrows- if he had any. Izzy: "Yeah, let's not," Jonn said quickly. "Or you can and I'll stay up here." He sunk lower in the crow's nest. "Pops is mad at me. Don't tell him I'm up here." Hopefully he hadn't noticed already. Maybe he could hide behind Roddy. Muse: "Hansel's mad at you?" It boggled Roddy's mind. Disappointed, sure, Roddy could see that. He had a feeling Hansel was disappointed in him a lot! But mad? The only time Roddy could remember Hansel being mad was at Mishka- and that was when he'd poisoned Jonn! "What did you do?!" he blurted, staring at Jonn in astonishment. Izzy: "Nothing!" His voice was too loud. Hansel would definitely know he was up here now. Fuck. "Aren't you on my side?" he demanded. "I didn't do anything." Muse: Roddy held up his hands defensively. He'd stepped in it now. "Sorry sorry, just- didn't expect that. Hansel's always seemed really even-tempered to me," he babbled, trying desperately to smooth things over. "I'm- not on anyone's side. Don't want to get involved. I'll just- stay off to the side here. Minding my own business. Yep, that's what I'll do." Izzy: Good. Roddy didn't want to fight with him. That made things simpler and easier. Jonn sulked anyway, crossing his arms and pulling his knees to his chest -- he didn't want Roddy ambivalent, he wanted him loyal. "I was just trying to help him," he grumbled. "He's being unreasonable. I didn't do anything wrong." He was the victim here. Muse: Roddy started to say something. And then stopped. Started again- and stopped. What should he say anyway? It would make it easier if he liked Jonn and didn't like Hansel. But he liked both of them. (Maybe even Hansel a little more.) That complicated things. "Look, er, I'm sure if you and Hansel, uh, talk about it? It'll be fine?" Roddy hated being in the middle of family squabbles. He always ended up the worst off. Izzy: "He's not talking to me," Jonn started. Then stopped. Wait, no, he couldn't lie about what Hansel was doing. Roddy talked to Hansel. Roddy might ask him why he was mad at Jonn. Shit. Fuck. This was why he wasn't supposed to spend time with groups of people who interacted with each other -- it made things too complicated. He'd forgotten. "Yeah, no, it's fine," he said hastily, turning cheery again on a dime. "It'll be fine. We'll work it out, don't worry about it." Muse: Well that was a mood whiplash. But Roddy knew the saying about looking gift horses in the mouth- namely: don't do it. So he swallowed it at face value. "Well all right then," he said, right back to being chipper himself. Although he still had some niggling questions- but it was fine. It was a family thing, and Roddy should keep his nose out. Of course that's about when Goro started screaming. About vials. And Jonn. Roddy slowly looked down at the conversation back on deck. And then slowly glanced back at Jonn. Well. This certainly was interesting. Izzy: she told me Fuck, he should've included that in the deal! Goddammit. He promised not to tell anyone, but she fucking didn't. Or he, or fucking whatever. Fuck. Fuck! He stayed calm. "Is he having a fucking mental breakdown down there or what?" Muse: "Um. Something like that." Roddy was beginning to think maybe he should- remove himself from this general area. Goro seemed- really upset. Jonn was waaaay to relaxed and Hansel- well Hansel was doing what Hansel did. Attempt to be the voice of reason. "Maybe I should just," Roddy gestured towards the stairs. "Head back to, uh, our- room..." Or maybe not. Roddy was thinking he wanted some space right now. Or maybe he should just- stick around. Hansel said to go to him if Roddy was having any problems. Either way, Roddy started edging for the rope ladder. Izzy: Jonn peeked over the edge of the crow's nest. He had that feeling in his chest. The twitchy one. "Y'know what? You're probably right. We should go." He stood up to shuffle around Roddy and hit the ladder before he did, figuring he'd probably be faster, and maybe he should be faster, because maybe this was about to be a problem, and then it became a problem. It was very bright for a moment. Then he was falling. Then he was no longer falling. Weird. That was a lot of pain. Was his arm broken again? Shit. Jonn blinked and tried to push himself up from the deck. Okay, not broken. Fuck. What the fuck. Fucking Goro. Fucking Diva. He had to get the fuck out of here. Muse: Roddy let out a high-pitched scream as a crackling bolt of energy whizzed his direction- and hit Jonn instead. "JONN!" he yelled, peering down from the crow's nest. Oh thank Helm, he was moving. "GORO!" he yelled, turning again. No wait, this would be more effective if he was down there. Roddy climbed down the rope ladder faster than he though he was capable of and ended up standing in front of Jonn, practically vibrating from a mixture of emotions. "WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN ALREADY?!" merge with [[TRP: Goro and Hansel and half the fucking crew|THIS]] Category:Text Roleplay Category:Jonn Category:Roddy